fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MoodFlower PreCure🌸
MoodFlower PreCure (ムードフラワープレキュア, Mūdofurawāpurekyua) is a Japanese anime series and currently series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise. Produced by Nerd Animation, the series premiered on February 8, on its initial timeslot. The series theme Are Dreams & Moods. Characters •'Barentain Nao' (バレンタインナオ Barentain Nao) Nao is a very friendly Girl who is really Sporty & Loves Food. She Isn't Really Good at School. Her alter Ego is Cure Courage the Cure of Dreams & Happiness. Later after Fap arrived she becomes her partner & with her spiritual power of the sky she turns into Cure Feather •'Mizuki Rin' (美月りん Mizuki Rin) Rin is Naos Childhood Best Friend Who Is the Ooposite of her. She Is Good at School & enjoys Backing. Her alter Ego is Cure Hope the Cure of Reality & Inspiration. Later after Wap arrived she becomes his partner & with his spiritual power of the clouds she turns into Cure Weather •'Moreau Mirei' (モロー美玲, Moreau Mirei) Mirei is first seen when she saves Pretty Cure from The Shadow Players in her Cure Sunburst form in the Movie but didn't present herself. Later in the Movie it was revealed that Cure Sunburst is the Pretty Cure form of Bibble. After The Movie in the Second Half of the Series She Becomes Part of the Cures & helps them in their Mission against the Much Stronger Shadow Players. Her Cure Alter Ego is Cure Sunburst the Cure Of Wisdom & Strength. Mascots Bibble is one of the mascot creatures from the Fantasia Galaxy. Bibble is a White Colored Cat Like Fairy with Orange Ears & Orange Tail. She has Blue Eyes & She is always calm, kind and understanding. She has the ability to turn into a human & under Them she usally goes under the name Mirei. In the Movie thanks to the Miracle Lights she turns into Cure Sunburst & fights With the Cures in the Second Half of the Series. Fap is one of the new mascots who debuted with Wap in the second half of the series. Unlike Bibble She & Wap cannot Transform into Humans. She is the Spiritual Ghost of the Sky & with her energy Nao becames Cure Feather. Wap is one of the new mascots who debuted with Fap in the second half of the series. Unlike Bibble He & Fap cannot Transform into Humans. He is the Spiritual Ghost of the Clouds & with his energy Rin becames Cure Weather. Items PreDreCommunes Transformation Device used by Cure Hope & Cure Courage. It also captures Mood Seeds & it's Original Name is PreCure Dream Communes. It later turns into the PreDreBraclet after Fap & Wap arrive & combine their Powers. Mood Seeds They Are In Every Person that lives & are Connected to the Heart.The Pretty Cure has to Collect the Mood Seeds of The Queen So she Can become Reborn. They are Stored in the PreDreCommunes & Later In the Heartful Chairect. Heartful Chairect is an item used for storing Mood Seeds when they are found. It represents Queen Falala's Heart and is operated by Bibble, one of the Mascots.It appeared in the Second Half of the Series. Category:Fan Series